The End Of Alanna
by Cede
Summary: Oneshot where Alanna thinks back to the past on her deathbed. R&R!


The End Of Alanna

Summary: I have yet again decided to kill some one…Alanna! I have to keep it interesting…not what you think…Not what I thought.

Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce, I would like to know how Alanna died in her mind but I DON'T LIVE OUT EAST! (Sorry a little angry that she only went as far as the Appalations)

Note: Does anyone notice that I tend to kill people?

Another Note: 1 Plot Bunny + 1 sad song + Past midnight FANFICTION!

She closed her eyes, again. It was a strain to keep them open for long. It was hard to concentrate on images. She had been here before. But she was ready now. Waiting another day seemed like a waste, but it is what was needed.

She was old. Older than anyone might have expected. She didn't think she'd live this long…but life has it own choices. She had a lot of time to think. She couldn't do much else. Her gift gave up on her years before, not the actual power but her personal usage of it.

She thought of her friends, each of their memorials, or funerals, depending on if they had a body. Over the years she had learned that last words were important. Someone's last words would be recorded, or at least remembered.

She thought of her youth. Of riding, of hiding herself. Hiding. No woman need do that anymore. The choices were limitless. A woman could rule a country by herself, Dovasary had shown that. A woman's choices were limitless. Nothing could hold her back. She smiled at the thought that maybe, just maybe she had help create that.

Her temper was gone. She didn't have the energy for that. Although it was only months ago that she yelled at the maids. Working for an aged Lioness was hazardous.

Her friends, they kept her going. The first to go, when she was a page. How long ago that was. Then wars claimed their casualties. Only in the past decade or so had her generation truly shrink. Raoul, Gary, Jon, Coram, Myles, they were all gone, Their wives to followed. Buri definitely chased Raoul the fastest, she died within a month, of heart failure Neal had said but Alanna knew better.

Neal, her only squire. He was an adult now, maybe a grandfather? Her children. Thom had stayed at the palace with Numair though the last years keeping him company, Dain had preceded him. After his death he just took on the burdens, as his uncle never could. Her brother didn't have the patience. Alan, a knight and father had took over Pirates Swoop for her, his children kept her young, for a while any way. Aly, her daughter, who was like her father in every way. Time had also taught her that her Aly was also just like her.

She opened her eyes, Aly was at her bedside, it took all of her energy to smile. Alan stood by the window, his silhouette of a grown man watching the woman who had never been there for them yet was his role model, die. Thom came over and tried to help her drink. She wouldn't, Nothing would help now.

She closed her eyes. Over the years she had taken many overviews of her body after a fight, or before one. This definitely had the worst outcome. Arthritis had won the battle for every joint, her red hair…white. Her famous, yet infamous violet eyes, were rumey. Age had won the battle that humans all lost.

Slowly she concentrated on breathing, the time had come, and She did the one thing she taught no one to ever do. She drew upon her life energy. Not like there was much left any way to use. The power rushed though out her body, easing the pain, She called it up for her final words. She had chosen to use these because in her youth Aly had mentioned that all the interesting men were born in generation. With all of her generation gone it seemed appropriate.

"So this is the end of an Era."

She understood why Thor was so tired. She exhaled. The tunnel or well that she had fallen into was all around her. In her previous visits she had always had company. Now it was her turn and she was alone. The god of death came to her. She did not fear him, she anticipated him. For the first and last time in her existence she followed him. The fields of death had so many people, people she had fought with, or against. All were together.

She saw the boys who died in the sweating sickness. She saw Alex. She saw Thom too, her brother. Neither had aged a day. To be in the prime of life, what a beautiful thought. She walked over to them. She walked? She looked down upon her own body. She was twenty-five again. She saw her friends. She saw her king, both old and new.

None were important once she saw who she was looking for. The tall man with a look of mischief in his eyes.

Alanna the Lioness, Of Pirates Swoop and Olou, first lady knight for a hundred years, ran over and kissed Baron George Cooper, The King of Thieves. Her love.


End file.
